Super Psycho Love
by Resacon1990
Summary: Paul and Drew are playing some mind games with Ash, and he has had enough. Contains insane Ash, slight malexmale, some sexual references.


**Warning: Contains insane Ash, Respectshipping (AshxDrew) Comashipping (AshxPaul) and mild _mild _Ikairhsipping (PaulxDawn)**

**Is songfic, just without the lyrics put in. But its the song Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis. **

* * *

><p>He sat curled up… his eyes wild with insanity as he stared longingly up at the two photos stuck to his wall.<p>

One of a green haired, green eyed male. A smirk on his face as he seemed to leer down at Ash, his eyes showing a certain cunning.

The other was of a purple haired, black eyed man. His face emotionless, his eyes blank and dark as he gave off the feeling of great power.

Ash's breath hitched in his throat as he thought of both the males, his hands sliding up from where they'd been locked around his knees to bury themselves in his thick, black hair, almost wishing to tug it out. His body began rocking, moving backwards and forwards as incoherent words tumbled out of his mouth.

Around him lay the scattered pieces of cellphones, having been torn apart from the apprehension that ran viciously through his body when he'd called them, desperate for some sort of attention… wanting them back. Joining the remains of the phones where papers covered in writing, clearly showing smutty texts that he'd printed out, crinkled from being crumpled and uncrumpled. Photos of him naked with each male in suggestive positions were in piles and thrown around, scattered from his occasional rage fits.

His mind buzzed with memories of innocent flirting sessions with each, both of them lapping up the attention with great want as they made Ash feel special… made him feel like the man…

Before destroying him.

_"You know you want me Drew." Ash said smugly, watching those green eyes widening before a smirk appeared on those luscious smirks._

_"Oh? I want you?" he seemed to purr, his eyes widening with a deep lust as he approached the black haired male. Ash began to lean in, convinced the man was coming in to kiss him, then take him home and allow him to ravish the green haired god… only for Drew to grab a lady that had been right beside Ash, press her up against the bar and smash his lips against hers, kissing the life out of her._

_Ash sat stunned, confused to the core._

_He knew Drew wanted him, knew the green haired man lusted for him. And it was proven when he pushed himself of the girl and gave Ash a smug smile, before walking forward and sliding himself onto the black haired mans lap. Even more proven when he began to nibble on Ash's neck, sucking and kissing every surface before grounding himself against the other male, giving Ash a taste of what was to come. Slipping his hands up into Ashs hair, he suddenly grabbed a fistful and pulled his head back, exposing his neck to Drew._

_"I don't want you." Drew whispered into his ear before kissing his bulging adams apple and removing himself from Ash's lap._

He knew Drew wanted him… he knew that he longed for him…

Ash stared up at the photo of the man, his heart pounding in his chest as thoughts of what he and Drew had done together… then how he'd rip Ash to shreds. Destroying his mind.

He still yearned for Drew to say those words… say those three words. I want you. He wanted to hear them every day, every night. He wanted to hear how Drew wanted him, why Drew wanted him, where Drew wanted him.

That he needed him.

A small insane laugh burst out of his lips, echoing around the room and in his ears as he grinned, his face twisting up with madness and eyes shining with mania. Reaching out, his hands wrapped out a simple piece of black metal, and he pulled it up to his face… aiming the barrel to between his eyes, the pain of being unwanted and alone affecting him more than it should…

Making him insane.

_Rough hands grabbed his and tore him away from his friends, dragging him towards a gloomy corner of the club, where the fluorescent lights couldn't reach and eyes could not see. With a startled gasp, Ash felt himself being swung around until his back was slammed against one of the walls, and his not so mysterious kidnapper was suddenly attacking his mouth with soft but cold lips._

_"Mmm Paul…" he moaned as he kissed back, his tongue entering into a battle with the purple haired mans own, knowing it would never win. Sure enough, within seconds he was subdued and Paul was pulling back, panting as his eyes filled with libido. Ash gave him a small smile before feeling Paul's body suddenly move against his own, almost giving him a full body massage with his own figure. The black haired man gasped and threw his head back, allowing Paul to begin kissing his neck._

_"You…" the purpled haired man mumbled against Ash's skin. "You mesmerize me…"_

_Ash couldn't help but grin and begun to move his body in time with Paul before dropping his head and pressing his lips back to Paul's. After the brief, lust filled kiss, he placed his lips beside Paul's ear and began to whisper._

_"Paul, I… I love you." he breathed._

_Only for Paul to stop._

_"And I despise you." he snarled, pulling back and watching as Ash slumped down the wall, his eyes full of surprise._

_Turning on his heel, Paul stormed back to the crowd, disappearing back to their group of friends and after getting a hold of himself, Ash joined. His heart hurt though. Paul… despised him? But he… was Ash just his play toy? Shaking his head, Ash returned to the group, only to realise that Paul was ignoring him… and flirting with Dawn. It took a moment to adjust to what was happening when he saw Paul slip an arm around Dawns waist, give Ash one last leer that left Ash shaking with desire, before turning and leading the blue haired girl out of the club._

How could he handle that? Paul… the one he loved… being with one of his best friends…

Ash let out an inhumane scream, dropping the gun as he thought over what had happened. After both boys had left him, they'd sent texts that would make even the most lascivious people flounder with indescribable ardor. Both wanting him to come back, to ravish them, to allow them to ravish him in return. He'd been tempted… so tempted. But they'd wanted to let him go, they didn't want him.

He just wanted to know!

They couldn't lead him on… not anymore.

As he got to his feet, starting towards the pictures on the wall, thinking about how much they really wanted him, how they need him, how they yearned for him. It brought a psychopathic smirk to his face, mixed with the lunacy screaming out from in his eyes. Slowly, he picked up the gun from off the ground, allowing the pain and bitterness to run through his as he lifted it up, placing it on Drew's photo, right between the eyes as the alluring lips seemed to come to life in that smirk he'd so often seen when he'd cry out in pleasure.

Once again, he allowed the gun to clatter to the floor, lucky it didn't just shoot off, before glaring at the pictures.

Drew wanted him… Drew needed him… Drew tore his heart out slowly and watched him bleed.

Paul wanted him… Paul needed him… Paul was going to be with him.

Turning around, Ash grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house, his mind a bunch of jumbled thoughts.

_"I know you want me too Drew."_

_"I think you want me too Paul."_

_"Please say you want me too.  
><em>_Because you're going too."_

A creepy smirk appeared on the black haired mans lips as he approached the bridge, the thought of them both wanting him… the things he could do with them pushing him on as he climbed the railing, standing on the stone on the other side and staring down at the churning waters under him, the way they moved almost calming his hectic mind.

He was a psycho. They'd ruined him. He was a super psycho. But he loved them.

It was a super psycho love he felt.

More insane laughter bubbled behind his lips and he let it out, staring straight ahead of him as he did. He cocked his head to the side and stopped though when he saw two figures seeming to fly towards him.

Paul and Drew.

He cracked a grin when they approached him, their heads also cocked to the side but sly smirks on their lips. Reaching out silently, they both cupped a cheek before leaning forward, melding together before pressing non existent lips to his.

"_I want you_…" came out of the melded figures mouth as they pulled back, both Drew and Paul's individual voices saying it. Ash felt bitter hate flow through him as he heard the words… words he'd longed to hear… but now it was too late.

The super psycho love was to great…

With one last hysterical laugh, he stepped off the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah! Hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**This was inspired by the amazing video editor XxShuukaraxX ! Check her out on youtube! **

**This is her video that inspired this fic :D (**http: / www. youtube .com/ watch?v=sLFt9FqRhww**) Just remove the spaces!**

**Anyhoo! Thanks for reading! Drop a review if possible!**


End file.
